Time for Masters, Change, and The Locus Blade
by LordVulpericBlack112
Summary: Kim is hit by a moodilator ray! Oh no! What's this? Ron is not the same Ron? "Master"? What in the high heavens is going on here? Read to find out. WARNING! RATED M FOR REASONS!


**A/N:** **Hey guys! Vulpes here with a brand new story for ya! This is a start to my new Kim Possible Story Ach featuring Ron Stoppable! So, here is a quick summary so you don't get confused on why Ron's personality is so different. Well, when Ron traded 'Evil mojo' with Drakken, he became Vorpox right? Well, when he was changed back, his 'good mojo' was replaced… but his personality was not. In essence, he was still Vorpox… but a good Vorpox. Ron was still Ron though, so he acted as he always did… just hiding the fact he was still technically Vorpox as to not hurt Kim. **

**Because of his Ninja training, he does not care if people die. He isn't a hero, but and Anti-hero now. Meaning, he only saves lives because Kim does. If it was up to him, he would throw Drakken and Shego into lava to stop them from being a threat to 'his Kim'.**

**He will grow a little darker as the story progresses, so just as a warning… Don't cross Stoppable… **

**A/N 2: sorry for any plot holes… I wrote this at 3:23 am in the morning… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **** I DON'T OWN KIM P. OR RON S. CUZ IF I DID, THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTAL BADASSES! DON'T SUE ME! IM POOR!**

~KPXRS/V~

I watched in horror as the giant moodilator ray swung in Kim's direction. The incompetent fool that was Dr. Drakken had pushed the button that controlled the ray's guidance systems. I raced towards the control panel, desperately trying to reach the button to stop the machine.

"KP! Watch out!" I yelled as I lunged towards the button… Too late. The rays beam hit Kim directly in the back. She lurched forward before collapsing on the blue hued tile floor of Drakken's lair.

Shego, the ever faithful henchman of Dr. Drakken was caught by surprise and was shocked into place by the sudden incapacitation of her arch nemesis.

Dr. Drakken was also too shocked to move away from the control panel before I could reach it. I not only pushed him out of my way, but I punched him in the face… really, really hard.

There was a noticeable 'Crack' as I did so. I had broken his nose… and it felt _so _good. I pushed the obvious red button that would activate the self-destruct sequence forever ending the base. I turned around to see Shego rush at me in an attempt to stop me. I intern rushed at her.

As our relative positions grew closer, she shouted, "What are going to do side-kick?" she ignited her plasma, ready to try and strike me down… she was in for a surprise.

When she swung her hand down in a slashing motion, I moved around the stiff swing in a fluid motion. Having not anticipated my doge, she was caught by surprise and stumbled forward with the momentum of the swing. I jumped and gave her a firm kick to the back to the head and sent her flying into the recently up righted Drakken. They both stumbled to the floor and stayed there for the time being.

After confirming that Shego was indeed downed, I rushed to Kim's side and picked her up bridal style and rushed to the exit. As I ran, I could hear the voice of a computerized lady counting down to the self-destruct.

20 seconds…

The hallways where empty of henchmen as they had already evacuated. The exit was close and it would only take a few more seconds to reach before I had safely gotten Kimberly out of the soon-to-be former base of Dr. Drakken.

15 seconds…

Only a few more meters till the exit would appear… only a few more…

10...

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1...

The massive doors still lay on the ground from our pervious entrance. I paid it no mind as I rushed out of the exploding base…

~KPXRS/V~

The helicopter ride back to Middleton was silent as Kimberly had yet to come back into conciseness. She was laid out on the padded seat with her head in my lap. I slowly stroked her hair and watched her slow breaths, thinking of what that ray had done to her…

Knowing Drakken, it was some type of mind control device that would make everyone loyal to him in some way. Thus, the moodilator most likely will make her loyal to the first person she sees. But because she was hit _directly _with that damn ray, I can only guess the effects.

I leaned against the wall of the helicopter and sighed to myself… if only I could have reached the panel in time… 'No, no regrets. Regrets only hold you back and make you needlessly reflect on past event that will hold you back in the future…'

I sighed again and accepted the reality presented before me, knowing I could not change it. I would deal with whatever problem I would be faced with once Kim had awoken… If I had only known…

~KPXRS/V~

I gently laid Kim down on my couch after closing the door. My parents where away with Hannah on some random vacation once again without telling me before they left. They had also left me a note telling me that they would be gone for over a week and that the fridge would have plenty of food. They also added that they had taken Rufus with them.

I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it into the trash. I walked back into the living room to see that Kim was awakening. I rushed over to the couch and gently helped her to sit up.

Kim looked around the room with wide confused eyes until they landed on me. She looked at me with a look of recognition and deep understanding. A wide smile appeared on her face. Then she caught me by surprise when she flung herself into my arms. As I fell back, I insensitively wrapped my arms around her slender body to cushion her from the fall.

As I lay on my back, Kim had straddled my waist and was looking at me with an expression of pure _joy _and _adoration. _"Master!" she yelled before she leaned down and kissed me on the lips fully.

Shock! A thousand thoughts ran through my head a lightning speed… but two were the most up front in my mind… 'Kim is KISSING me.' And, 'Mr. possible is GOING to KILL me…'

~KPXRS/V~

**Yay! First chapter! Woo! Yeah! Way to go me! Now… if I could only find time for my other stories. *Sigh*. Well, good night, morning, evening, or what ever. IM GOING TO SLEEP! YEAH! 5:00 in the morning! Enjoy!**


End file.
